Talk:Mega Man 1 Damage Data Chart
CWU-01P Damage Chart Correction The information about the CWU-01P Boss Room is totally wrong. First time I thought too it has only 10 HP, but I was wrong. A CWU-01P has it's own 28 health register and not only 10. It's true a CWU-01P is worth 4 bars on the Health Bar. And there are 7 CWU-01Ps. A CWU-01P has 28 HP, and there are 7 of them. The boss' overall health is actally 196. This little chart is based on the number of shots. Fire Storm is an exception. This is the correct Damage Chart for CWU-01P. This should be fixed on this page too: CWU-01P Zieldak (talk) 12:51, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :Finally, someone got to the bottom of how much damage is really inflicted against each CWU-01P unit. Thank you, Zieldak! Though I'm wondering how you ended up with each unit having 28 HP as opposed to 10. I can understand if a CWU-01P unit takes more hits from a Special Weapon than from ten shots from the Mega Buster, so I'm curious if you obtained these values from the game's internal data. :By the way, unless the other admins state otherwise, this wiki usually lists only HP values based on the amount of hits it takes from the weakest Mega Buster shots -- even if the coding displays otherwise. It sounds silly, I know, but it's mainly to help make things simpler. Surely, you understand. --''Twilight Man'' (talk) 17:56, August 5, 2012 (UTC) 'CWU damage investigation and update' :Sorry, the above table is still wrong. I actually checked out savestate data and discovered the following for damage values: :CWU-01P drone health: 20 :Mega Blaster: 2''' (10 hits) :Rolling Cutter: '''2 (10 hits) :Ice Slasher: 0''' (does not freeze) :Super Arm: '''20 (1 hit) :Hyper Bomb: 7''' (3 hits) :Fire Storm: '''2 (10 hits) :Thunder Beam: 4 (5 hits, counting fragmented blocks) :TibsChris (talk) 02:39, March 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Please take a closer look at this chart and you will find that the above values are already listed (in gray). --''Twilight Man'' (talk) 02:42, March 10, 2013 (UTC) ::I apologize, Twilight Man. If these were recently updated then it was oddly coincident with my own investigation! The table looks great. Sorry also for multiple changes and submissions: I'm still getting the hang of wiki editing. ::TibsChris (talk) 02:47, March 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Considering that every single enemy has 20HP in the first two games, should the damage data pages be updated to reflect this? Yes, even the weakest enemies like a Blader/Bunby Heli have 20HP, it just happens that every single weapon besides the Ice Slasher does 20 damage to it so it dies in 1 hit regardless. Big Eye is the only enemy in the entire game which takes 1 damage from a buster shot, unless you have to count bosses (then it's Elec/Ice/Copy Robot/Wily Machine). ::The only enemies with 28HP are Robot Masters and Wily stage bosses, excluding individual enemies like this which must be defeated to drain the health bar e.g. CWU/Picopico/Boobeam. Enemies with variable hit points only occur in Megaman 3 and later. The MM1-2 enemies in the Wily Wars update were given variable hit points and a few differences e.g. CWU drones only taking 8 hits with the buster instead of 10. Just asking before I completely update them. Impossible things such as hitting a Crazy Razy with Super Arm will have two dashes and the programmed value greyed out next to it. Speak now or forever hold your peace! Heihachi 73 (talk) 11:31, September 24, 2016 (UTC)